A Call for Help
by Archnemeses
Summary: What if Izzy got desperate when she found out Dr. Burke had been shot? She knew Denny was going to die and could only think of one person to call. She was going to have to break her promise, a promise to her brothers. Roswell Xover.
1. Burke's been shot

**A Call for Help **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or Roswell. I barely own this keyboard, ok i'm renting to own.**

**A/N:** Ok I don't know if you Grey's Anatomy fans are into the Roswell universe. In the Roswell world Isabel Evans is an alien and the sister of Max and Michael. So this same first name coincidence, last name similar (Izzy- short for Isabel which she says in the first episode) has been nagging at me since Grey's started. I've been dieing to write this story ever since, and found the perfect circumstance. But I'm kind of worried about what category I should put this story under; if no one really gets into it here I may repost it under the Roswell category. I am a huge Grey's fan, so your input would be great. So read and enjoy!

**Chapter 1: Burke's been shot**

Burke's been shot. Those three words where ringing through Izzy's ears. Danny's heart monitor was buzzing and all she could her where those three words. She knew what those words meant. Dr. Preston Burke was the best cardiothoracic surgeon in North America, he was really the only doctor she had ever trusted to perform Danny's surgery. Now not only was he not going to do the surgery but the heart, the donor heart she was lying for, was most likely gone.

"What are we going to do" George said as he pumped Danny's heart manually.

"We stay here, no one leaves this room." Meredith announced. "What? Why do we have to throw our careers away too, because Izzy fell off the crazy wagon? I am not being thrown out of the program." Christina shouted as she paced.

"We're already involved we need to stick…" George said as he pumped.

"Izzy what are we going to do, how long do you think he has on the pump?" Meredith tried to ask as sweetly as possible.

"You have to make me a promise." Izzy asked the group with out taking her eyes off Danny.

"About what Izzy, this? We all kind of don't want to get kicked out of the program but we're in over our heads here." George responded.

"No, what's going to happen next. I'm going to make a call and then Meredith I'm going to need you to go to the lobby for me. Ok." Izzy affirmed finally looking at the interns. She walked over to the hospital room phone before her friends could question her further. She knew what she was going to have to ask and she dialed with a heavy heart.

"Max, hi it's Isabel. I need you. He's fading fast. I know. Please hurry." That was all she told him, but in that moment she knew he would save her and Danny. He was always saving the three of them, he could always fix anything. He was their fearless leader.

"Who's Max, is he another doctor? Please tell me he's another doctor. Preferably a surgeon who has a freshly harvested donor heart on ice." George pleaded from Danny's bed side.

"No, he's my brother. And he can help. He'll be here in 20 minutes. Meredith he's a little taller than George, leaner, has dark brown hair, and he'll be looking for you. I would go but I don't want to leave Danny. Take the stairs to get him up here, don't stop, and don't talk to anyone. Please don't let anyone, I mean anyone see you or him come up here." Izzy ended holding Meredith's shoulders, affirming how serious she was.

"Izzy I hardly think this is the time for family moral support. Do you understand that Danny will die if we don't get Bailey, right now?" Christina said over the monitors and emotions.

"No, everything's going to be fine. Max, will get here and everything will be fine." Izzy said clutching Danny's hand, and smoothing down his hair.

"Ok guys, I think she's lost it. I'm going to get Bailey." Christina announced walking towards the door. She half opened it when it slammed shut, seemingly by itself.

"I said no one leaves. Expect for Meredith, I think you should go downstairs now. He just drove into the parking lot." Izzy said with an unsettling calm.

Meredith did as she was told, quickly leaving heading towards the lobby. "Umm…Iz I think maybe you need to calm down, maybe take a breath. Danny needs our help, with out the machine to pump his heart he won't last that much longer." George tried to say as comforting as possible.

"Max!" The interns watched as the always unshakable doctor, began to cry in the smaller man's arms. This was going to be their savior, a brunette with a five o'clock shadow and bed hair who seemingly just rolled out of bed.

"So, you must be Izzy's brother. I'm Danny, pleasure." Danny said slowly removing his oxygen mask.

"Yeah, she's told me about you. Say's you make her happy, she says she loves you. Do you love her?" Max asked with the presence of a man beyond his years.

"With all my heart, no pun intended. She's made my life worth living again. So yes, I love her." Danny struggled to reply but the sincerity was evident in every breath.

"Ok, I'm only doing this because I believe you. And if you hurt her, I will kill you, painfully. Isabel, get ready. We need to take off all his monitors, and get them out or lock the door. We need to do this quickly." Max ordered taking off his leather jacket.

"Thank you guys, but I can't have you be held liable anymore. Please guard the door. I'll need probably a wheel chair in a minute. I'm going to need to go home. Could you cover my shift for me George, and watch after Danny? Tell Bailey I got sick and went home." Izzy said addressing her startled friends, ushering the interns out the door.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

George, Meredith, and Christina didn't know what the say after their friend's erratic behavior. But every possible scenario didn't come close to what happen next.

**A/N: So what do you think will happen next? If you like the story please leave a review! Thanks!**


	2. Back from the brink

**A/N: WOW! Nineteen reviews! I'm thrilled people like this story, so sorry for such a long time with the updates. And I know its Denny not Danny, sorry apparently Microsoft Word felt others wise, but I'm a little too lazy to change it. But from now on E no A, got it**.

**Chapter 2: Back from the brink **

"He's going to die. Denny is going to die and we're here guarding the door." A frustrated Christina said leaning against the room's window.

"Hey guys look at the floor." Meredith said pointed towards the room, and an odd iridescent light leaked from beneath the door. That's when they heard a small gasp and thud.

"Ok that's it, I'm going in." George said opening the door. The room seemed the same eerily calm but with the exception the once pale Denny was almost rosy. The previously acquired wheelchair was now being occupied by Izzy's brother. Max was slumped over with Izzy lovingly attending to him.

George went over to Denny noticing that he was breathing on his own. He quickly reattached Denny's pulseox to his finger tip and took out his stethoscope to listen to the man's heart. It was beating steadily, not a gurgle not even a murmur could be heard. His pressure was stable and normal. He checked and re-checked before turning his astonished gaze towards Izzy.

"Ok we should go." Izzy said leaving Max's side if only for a moment. She went to Denny, and gave him a kiss and smile before quickly wheeling Max out the door. The three remaining interns didn't know what to do next. The each took turns listening to the man's heart with their own ears and none of them knew what to say.

"Drugs, some sort of experimental new drug. Izzy's brother works for the government, and he came here to give it to him." Christina responded with her arms crossed over her chest at the foot of his bed.

"Christina no drug can regenerate heart tissue that damaged." Meredith said standing to her right.

"What did he give you? What happened when we left the room?" Christina demanded from Denny.

* * *

Izzy took George's car and drove Max back to the home she shared with Meredith and George. She felt guilty for having to drag him into this, exposing them once again. Isabel Evans was now Isobel Stevens, she was a doctor graduated top of her class. She had a regular job, regular friends, and regular life. They all did now Max and Liz lived in a small town in Washington, with Michael and Maria in the suburbs of Seattle. They lived on the run for a while but were finally able to settle down. They didn't let themselves become comfortable though, all of them knew at the drop of hat they would have to move. Isabel wanted to start her own life, but her brothers never let her far from their reach.

The drive wasn't long and they soon reached her home. Izzy quickly got out of the car and helped her brother inside the house. He looked so pale. She knew the toll healing Denny took on his body, but with rest and time he would be good as new. She helped him up the stairs and tried to get him comfortable in her bed.

"Thank you Max for everything. He was dying and I was so scared." Izzy said tearfully embracing her brother.

"You know, this is only the beginning." Max replied.

**A/N: Thank you to everyone for reading, sorry this chapter is so painfully short. So remember reviews make me happy!**


End file.
